


Musical Innuendos

by SherlockHolmes



Series: Asexy April 24 Fics in 24 Hours Challenge [3]
Category: Les Misérables RPF
Genre: Gen, Really bad instrument innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockHolmes/pseuds/SherlockHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I know you sometimes write RPF i never knew i wanted this crack fic but can you write me Fra Fee playing various instuments (*cough cough* flute) and just being really oblivious to sexual innuendos made by people? idk idk it would be nice and hilarious (basically you)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musical Innuendos

“Bit more volume, Fra,” the conductor instructed. “Blow a bit harder.”

“Yea, Fra, blow harder!”

The violin section burst into raucous laugher at their leader’s comment, slapping each other on the back. Fra frowned, confused, as he complied.

* * *

“Fra, you’re flat. Tighten your G string,” his conductor told him. Around him, the rest of the violins once again laughed, much to Fra’s bafflement. 

* * *

“It’s not working,” one of Fra’s students complained.

“You have to make sure your fingers are properly on the holes,” he told the student. “That’s how you get the best sound out of it.”

* * *

 

“You’re flat! Push in.”

“I can’t!”

“Try harder!” 

“Push.”

“It’s not moving. It’s well and truly jammed in there.” 

The two flautist groaned and panted as they attempted to fix the tuning.

* * *

 

“C’mon Fra, thrust harder!” 

“I’m thrusting as hard as I can!”

“Well, it’s not hard enough!”

He manhandled his accordion, trying to squeeze it and get the clearest, loudest sound he could.

* * *

 

“I think my F holes are out of line,” he told Aaron one day, frowning as he studied his violin. 

“You can say that again,” the other man muttered.


End file.
